Hide but Found
by Stoic-Deerflakes
Summary: <html><head></head>Suho tidak bisa bermain piano, ataupun memiliki wawasan tentang alat musik. Namun yang Suho tahu, ia telah terjatuh dalam rasa suka pada sosok mempesona yang bisa memainkan benda bertuts hitam-putih itu./"Ow, coba lihat, Xing. Kita punya stalker rupanya"/ EXO fic-Oneshoot-SuLay-bxb.</html>


**Author : Deerflakes**

**Cast-Pairing : EXO Suho-Lay**

**Genre : Romance, little bit humor, absurd.**

**Disclaimer:**

**This plot and story is mine. But, EXO's belong to SM Ent and themselves**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Summary:

Suho tidak bisa bermain piano, ataupun memiliki wawasan tentang alat musik. Namun yang Suho tahu, ia telah terjatuh dalam rasa suka pada sosok mempesona yang bisa memainkan benda bertuts hitam-putih itu

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EXO | SM Entertanment©**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy The Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Hari sudah sore, dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat. Matahari juga mulai menyembunyikan jati dirinya dan membiarkan bias-bias cahaya lembutnya yang tersisa untuk membuat umat manusia tercengang akan keindahannya.

Hari sudah sore, tentu saja aktivitas pembelajaran di universitasnya sedikit berkurang, hanya para mahasiswa bahasa yang kini menghuni ruangan sebelah timur untuk mendapatkan bahasan tambahan, pun 15 menit lagi mereka akan pulang dan menikmati lezatnya makan malam buatan rumah.

Suho melangkahkan kakinya lumayan lambat, menuju salah satu tempat dimana hanya berselisih dua ruangan saja dari ruangan tari. Ia juga bisa mendengar dentum dan ritme dari lagu hip hop dari arah sana. Tak usah bertanya pun, Suho sudah tahu siapa bocah yang kecanduan dengan yang namanya menari dan ia yakin, sebentar lagi ibu bocah itu akan menelepon dirinya hanya untuk bertanya 'apa Kai belum selesai dengan kelas tarinya?'. Tsk, anak itu memang benar-benar merepotkan saja.

Namun Suho hanya melewati ruangannya saja, tak mau susah-susah untuk berkoar pada Kai. Biarkan saja ia menikmati apa yang ingin ia nikmati selama masih muda, pikirnya bijak.

Pintu terbuka, dan tampaklah berbagai macam ragam perkusi musik yang tertata rapi. Dari yang modern, dan beberapa termasuk alat musik tradisional. Tidak, Suho bukannya tidak ingin bermain dengan semua itu, tapi sungguh hal yang lumayan sulit bagi 'bintang-emas' kelas bisnis itu karena ia tak bisa bermain musik. Lagipula, tujuannya datang ke tempat ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan musik, namun hanya untuk bersembunyi.

Bersembunyi? Bersembunyi dari apa? Apakah Suho melakukan sebuah hal jahat? Apa ia mencuri uang keluarganya yang bagaikan gunung itu? Atau karena ia –

Jangan berpikiran yang buruk dulu.

Sekitar jam sekarang, biasanya Suho mengikuti kursus di rumahnya. Jangan tanyakan tentang apa, karena sudah pasti berhubungan soal bursa dan modal atau apapun itu yang memang merupakan kewajibannya sebagai penerus perusahaan ayahnya. Suho bukan anak durhaka. Suho hanya terlalu jenuh dan bosan. Suho ingin beristirahat barang sejenak dari hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan bisnis. Kepala siapa yang tidak pecah kalau harus melihat grafik-angka dan istilah menyebalkan setiap hari? Ilmuwan sekalipun bisa gila.

Pintu tertutup, dan Suho memasuki suasana hening. Derap lagu yang diputar sebagai pengiring tarian Kai baru saja berhenti. Suho merasa canggung sendiri. Ingin sekali ia berbincang dengan salah satu alat musik. Tapi ia takut disangka gila, dan kemudian terlontarkan 'apa kata dunia?' ketika si tampan ini tertangkap bersikap tak waras.

Lagipula ia mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri yang mau maunya mengikuti perkataan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol untuk bersembunyi di kelas musik. Tapi Suho terburu-buru dan berharap perkataan duo moodmaker itu tidak 'membunuh' dirinya, apalagi mobilnya mogok disaat seperti ini. Chanyeol sempat mengatakan kalau mungkin Suho ingin memberikan mobilnya yang mogok itu kepadanya dan membeli mobil baru yang pastinya lebih berkelas. Suho hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Konyol.

Lampu menyala. Suho semakin berpikir untuk kesekian kalinya kenapa bisa ia berada di ruangan ini. Karena sebenarnya ia –

Matanya melirik kearah sebuah piano besar berwarna hitam, dan samar-samar tersenyum. Langkah kaki membawanya menuju benda itu. Dengan perlahan, jari-jarinya menyentuh permukaan licin itu dan mengelusnya. Senyumnya semakin jelas saja, dan –oh! Kedua pipi Suho menampakkan sedikit rona merah.

–menyukai seseorang yang pernah memainkan piano ini dengan amat sangat mahirnya.

Suho sendiri baru menyadari eksistensinya setelah melewati 5 semester, padahal 'dia' cukup populer di kalangan soal musik. Hey, kemana saja kau selama ini? Makanya jangan terus-terusan bergulat dengan bisnismu saja dan cobalah untuk lebih 'peka' dengan dunia luar.

Supaya kau tidak terlihat aneh, seperti sekarang ini.

Suho mengingat-ingat kembali saat dia pertama kali mengenal'nya'. Kala itu universitasnya mengadakan pentas seni, dan 'dia' turut memeriahkan acara dengan menyanyi solo sambil memainkan piano. Betapa indahnya melodi yang mengalun ditelinga Suho, seakan suara malaikat yang sangat serasi bersama alat musik itu, membawa getar-getar cinta kedalam hati.

Bahkan saat sesudah penampilannya, Suho sendiri yang memberikan air mineral. 'dia' tersenyum sangat manis –menurut Suho –dan berterima kasih. Apalagi jari-jari mereka sempat bersentuhan, menambah kejutan listrik yang begitu hangat.

Suho semakin tersenyum aneh dan menyadari, mungkin 'dia'lah orang pertama yang membuat Suho sama persis seperti orang gila. Benar-benar berbeda dengan kesehariannya yang tegas dan berwibawa.

Zhang Yixing. Yixing. Yixing, Lay, Lay, Lay –

Sosok yang melekat begitu saja dalam hati dan pikiran. Lesung pipinya, iris ramahnya, rambut coklat kayunya, pipinya, hidungnya, dan semua yang ada pada diri Lay seolah menghipnotis. Suho benar-benar sudah hilang kewarasan.

Tapi senyum itu hilang sekejap, digantikan dengan bibir yang meruncing lucu dan mata menyiratkan rasa sinis. Bersamaan dengan helaan nafas, Suho mendudukkan tubuhnya pada kursi di depan piano.

Ia ingat, Lay sangat akrab dengan Kris, teman satu band-nya. Lay sebagai pianis, Kris sebagai drummer. Otomatis posisi mereka lumayan dekat. Apalagi mereka sering latihan bersama –meski bersama anggota lain -. Ketika Kris pernah menggodai Lay di café, bagaimana wajah itu memerah seperti tomat. Begitu dengan kabar angin tentang Kris dan Lay yang merupakan pasangan kekasih. Hal yang membuat hati Suho berubah panas, dan ia benci itu.

Fokus matanya berubah menjadi terarah pada seperangkat drum yang tak jauh dari posisinya kini. Suho menatap benda itu tajam, seolah ia sedang memberikan death glarenya pada Kris. Bibirnya menggumamkan kata-kata 'jauhi-Lay-atau-kau-akan-mati' dengan nada berat dan dingin. Apalagi rasa-rasanya Suho ingin menghancurkan drum itu seakan menginjak-injak wajah Kris yang sok ganteng, itu menurutnya.

Suho masih menatap drum itu kesal, tapi ia segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah jendela, dimana dedaunan pohon yang kering berjatuhan, seirama dengan hembusan angin yang membawanya terbang, menampilkan pesona keindahan tersendiri. Jari telunjuknya ia ketukkan sesuai dengan senandung yang ia lantunkan, masih dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas.

Tapi ia mengernyitkan keningnya saat samar samar mendengar suara langkah kaki. Berusaha Suho memaksimalkan pendengarannya, dan langkah kaki itu semakin jelas terdengar, menuju ke ruangan tempatnya berada, ruang musik.

Raut wajah Suho menegang, semakin tegang saat tiba-tiba saja lampu padam dan aliran listrik mati. Ia berharap agar seseorang itu bukan bawahan yang disuruh ayahnya untuk mencari dirinya. Matilah ia kalau sampai ditemukan dan diseret pulang. Ingin rasanya ia bergerak paling tidak menyembunyikan tubuhnya (yang lumayan pendek) dibalik badan piano yang cukup besar, namun ia hanya terduduk kaku ditempatnya.

Kegelapan menambah rasa horror tersendiri bagi Suho, terlebih langkah kaki itu kini berada tepat di depan pintu ruang musik, ruangan tempatnya berada.

**Cklek**

Si pemilik langkah kaki terkejut ketika atensinya menemukan ada sosok lain yang duduk di depan piano, tempat ia biasa memainkan benda itu dikala senggang. Bulu kuduknya meremang, jangan-jangan… HANTU?

"C-chogiyo?" ucapnya ketika ia sudah mampu bersuara setelah sebelumnya tercekat diujung lidah.

Kali ini giliran Suho –sosok lain itu –yang amat sangat terkejut. Ia sangat mengenal suara dan juga pemilik suara ini, bahkan baru saja memikirkannya tadi. Suara lembut ini, yang hanya dimiliki oleh Zhang Yixing, pemuda yang ia sukai. Suara itu kini terdengar sedikit ketakutan, mungkin karena gelapnya ruangan sehingga wujudnya tidak tampak. Eh?

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Lay –si pemilik langkah kaki – sambil berjalan perlahan menuju ke arah piano uhm, ke arah Suho.

Suho sendiri hanya bisa duduk kaku dengan perasaan takut, bahkan lebih takut saat anak buah ayahnya membawa paksa ia pulang. Suho dapat mendengar detak jantungnya yang menggila, dan keringat dingin yang mengalir dramatis dari pelipisnya, oh, bahkan telapak tangannya kini juga berkeringat. Tidak pernah ia merasa setakut –segugup –ini sebelumnya. Tentu saja, berhadapan dengan orang yang kita sukai, siapa yang tidak gugup?

Kini Lay berada tepat di belakang Suho, tentu saja ia belum mengetahui kalau sosok di depannya adalah Suho. Suho menarik nafas panjang, berusaha tenang dan mengusir rasa takut –gugup –yang kini mendera. Begitu pula dengan Lay yang mencoba menepis asumsi yang aneh-aneh dikepalanya. Kini tangannya terangkat ragu-ragudan terarah menuju bahu sosok –Suho.

'tenang Suho, tenang, jangan panik, tenangtenangtenang –'

"Maaf, anda siapa –"

**Puk**

**Tap**

"Wuaaaaa!"

"Aaaaahhh!"

**Jreeeng**

Keduanya sama-sama terkejut setengah mati. Lay menepuk bahu Suho terlalu tiba-tiba, sehingga si pemilik bahu membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat bertepatan dengan lampu yang akhirnya menyala., membuat Lay terlonjak mundur dari tempatnya. Begitu juga Suho yang terkejut mendapati Lay berteriak, sehingga tubuhnya refleks oleng ke belakang, menghantam tuts tuts piano yang akhirnya berdenting tak karuan dan menambah keterkejutan diantara mereka.

Lay menahan nafas dikala mendapati sosok yang ia kira astral tadi ternyata adalah Suho, si 'bintang emas kelas bisnis'. Keduanya saling tatap dalam keheningan sejenak. Namun Suho menjadi salah tingkah ketika ditatap intens oleh Lay.

"Suho-ssi, sedang apa kau disini?" Lay merutuki pertanyaan yang spontan keluar dari mulutnya.

"A-aah itu –" Suho gelagapan, "hmm anu, aku sedang bersembunyi" ujarnya gagap sambil menyunggingkan seulah cengiran, "kau mengenalku?"

Lay menatapnya aneh, "siapa yang tidak kenal supernova kampus? Justru kau yang tidak mengenalku."

Suho terbengong, "ah, kau berlebihan. Siapa yang tidak mengenal pianis berbakat kampus ini?"

Lay hanya tertawa mendengar penuturan Suho, "Aku hanya merasa aneh kau berada di ruang musik, Suho-ssi. Tidak biasanya dan kurasa bukan tempat yang nyaman untuk bersembunyi." Katanya sambil mendudukkan dirinya tepat disebelah Suho, ya syukurlah bangku piano cukup panjang untuk dua orang.

"Eh? Justru ini tempat yang paling strategis untuk bersembunyi dari seretan bawahan appaku" –karena aku juga bisa bersamamu sekarang, hehe.

"Oh, begitu ya" Lay tersenyum, menampilkan lesung pipinya yang menawan hati Suho, "ingin bermain piano?"

Suho mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya kearah Lay, "A-apa? Aku tidak bisa bermain piano"

"ah ya aku lupa." Lay menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

Namun sejurus kemudian, ia menarikan jari-jari indahnya diatas tuts piano. Menghasilkan melodi yang harmonis, mengisi atmosfir diantara mereka dan membentuk sebuah kenyamanan tersendiri bagi Suho.

Suho tak mampu berbicara, lidahnya kelu saat menatap wajah damai Lay yang selalu tersenyum kala memainkan benda bertuts hitam putih itu. Ia tak mampu mengekspresikan rasa syukurnya karena saat ini ia mampu duduk berdua bersama pujaan hatinya.

Lay memberikan dentingan penutup untuk melodi yang ia mainkan, mengembalikan Suho ke alam sadar karena sedari tadi ia sibuk dengan lamunannya sendiri.

"Ini pertemuan pertama kita, ya?" Suho melirik kearah Lay yang kini menghadap dirinya. Telapak tangannya ia gosok-gosokkan diatas pahanya, gugup.

"Ya, dan bisakah kau tidak terlalu dekat denganku? Aku merasa tak nyaman –"

Mendengar ucapan Suho, Lay menunduk, dan sebuah senyum kecewa ia lukiskan di wajahnya.

"Maaf, aku membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman. Kau bagaikan bintang sedangkan aku hanyalah debu tanah. Maaf kalau kau yang sempurna harus berdekatan denganku saat ini. Aku telah lancang duduk disebelahmu. Mari kita lupakan semuanya dan anggap hal ini tidak pernah terjadi. Maaf."

Lay baru saja akan beranjak pergi, ketika Suho melanjutkan perkataannya yang tadi terpotong.

"Aku merasa tak nyaman karena ketika duduk tepat disebelahmu, darahku pasti berdesir aneh. Aku tak sanggup menahan detak jantungku yang menjadi tidak normal setiap kali kau tersenyum. Aku tidak mampu menolak pesonamu yang begitu memukau, membuat tubuhku melemas tiba-tiba. Aku tidak tahan lagi memendam semua perasaan yang membuncah setiap kali melihatmu. Aku gila setiap kali memikirkanmu, dan aku tidak tahan untuk tidak terobsesi, keinginanku untuk menjadikanmu milikku."

Lay membeku di tempatnya. Ucapan Suho yang menurutnya terlalu aneh menggema didalam tetap saja saraf otaknya seakan rusak sehingga tidak mampu menangkap maksud Suho. Ia terbengong menghadap pemuda disampingnya yang kini malah tertunduk sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya. 'kau bodoh, Joonmyeon. Habislah kau, Yixing akan membencimu' batin Suho saat itu. Saat itu, satu-satunya yang mereka pahami, adalah detak jantung keduanya yang berdetak kencang, begitu kentara terdengar dalam keheningan yang menguar.

"A-apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Xing."

Tangan Suho spontan menggenggam tangan Lay, sedangkan si pemilik tangan hanya bisa melotot hebat. Apalagi ketika Suho membawa dirinya semakin dekat dengannya, dan menyadari bahwa bibir Suho kini mendarat di keningnya yang tertutup poni. Suho mencium keningnya lembut, menyalurkan semua perasaannya yang tertahan. Lay tidak menolak semua perlakuan hangat itu, bahkan menemukan dirinya merasa nyaman di dalam pelukan Suho.

Namun semuanya harus kandas saat tiba-tiba Suho melepaskan pelukannya, raut wajahnya seakan menunjukkan keterkejutan kala ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Maafkan aku, Lay. Aku benar-benar bertindak di luar batas. Aku tahu kau pasti membenciku. Maaf seharusnya aku tidak melakukan ini –"

Suho berhenti berbicara ketika sebuah tangan kini menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Justru bila kau tidak berkata jujur seperti tadi, mungkin kita akan berakhir pada sebuah kesalahpahaman." Lay tersenyum manis, dan sedetik kemudian memajukan wajahnya untuk mencium pipi Suho.

**Chup**

"Aku juga menyukaimu. Jauh sebelum kau menyadari kehadiranku."

Suho membatu di tempatnya. Ia memandang Lay yang saat ini menunduk dengan rona merah jambu dipipinya. Ia merasa sangsi dengan hal yang baru saja ia dengar.

Apa ia tertidur dan saat ini bermimpi indah? Apa kini ia berada di euphorianya yang semakin menjadi-jadi? Apakah ini khayalan semata saja dan yang ia alami kini tak nyata? Apa ia gila?

"Apa aku bermimpi?" gumamnya.

"Kau tidak bermimpi, Joonma Hao. Apa aku perlu memukulmu?" sahut Lay heran.

Sejurus kemudian wajah Suho berubah cerah, secepat kilat ia memeluk Lay dengan erat dan mencium pipi putih Lay bertubi-tubi, membuat pemuda Chinese itu terkejut.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau kan menjadi kekasihku?"

"T-tentu saja aku mau" jawab Lay sambil membalas pelukan Suho dengan wajah memerah. Sedangkan Suho bersorak kegirangan seperti anak kecil. Perasaannya kini meletup senang seperti popcorn.

"Ugh, Suho kau memelukku terlalu erat, aku bisa mati kehabisan nafas!" pekik Lay ketika paru-parunya dirasa tak mampu lagi menggapai oksigen karena pelukan 'luar-biasa' Suho.

Kim Joonmyeon pun melonggarkan pelukannya terhadap pemuda yang kini resmi menjadi kekasihnya, "Hehe, maaf Xing, aku hanya terlalu bahagia" kekehnya sembari menarik hidung mancung Lay, membuat si pemilik hidung ber-aduh ria.

Namun, kegiatan mereka harus terhenti karena adanya 'grasak-grusuk' mencurigakan dari luar. Keduanya saling bertatapan, sebelum akhirnya sama-sama menatap ke arah jendela.

"Yak! Chanyeol pabo, berhenti menggangguku!" kemudian terdengar suara bisikan yang cukup nyaring, dan mereka sangat mengenal pemilik suara ini. Suho tersenyum jahil.

Senja bergerak menuju malam, dan angin dingin mulai berhembus, membuat daun-daun kering berguguran dan membentuk suatu keindahan tersendiri. Meskipun begitu, dua sejoli yang sejak tadi berjongkok di bawah jendela, diantara semak-semak, tidak merubah kegiatan 'mengintip' mereka.

"Bagaimana? Apa mereka berhasil menjadi sepasang kekasih?" salah seorang diantara mereka yang bersuara bass berbisik dengan volume rendah.

"Hmm, hey, coba liat itu!" pemuda yang lebih kecil menyikut pemuda yang lebih tinggi sambil berbisik. Dengan waspada mereka berdua melirik ke dalam ruangan melalui jendela. Setelahnya, mereka berdua malah refleks membulatkan mulut.

"Woo~ baru kali ini aku melihat Suho hyung seromantis itu" gumam si pemuda bertubuh mungil.

"Yeah, dan baru kali ini aku melihat Suho hyung bertingkah seperti anak-anak." Balas pemuda yang satunya, namun kemudian ia melirik kearah lawan bicaranya.

"Aku jadi teringat saat-saat kita pertama kali pacaran, Baek" Merasa disebut namanya, ia melirik sekilas lalu kembali asyik mengintip.

"Ck Yeolli, kau suka sekali flashback" sahut Baekhyun. Mencoba agar tidak risih ditatap intens oleh Yeolli-nya.

"Dulu, kau selalu bersikap manis. Tapi sekarang kau suka sekali mengoceh." Gumam Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendelik.

" Dulu, kau selalu bersikap romantis. Tapi sekarang kau menjadi menyebalkan." Balas Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya, merajuk.

"Aku iri dengan mereka, Baek. Kapan kita bisa berbagi kasih sayang lagi?" tanyanya dengan suara lirih, membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

"Kau konyol, Yeolli"

"Aku ingin kau memelukku~"

"Ssst! Nanti saja, jangan sekarang. Kalau kita ketahuan, bagaimana?"

"Tapi aku maunya sekarang, Baekki~" Chanyeol menggodai Baekhyun sambil mencolek-colek pinggang pemuda mungil yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu. Baekhyun berjengit kaget dan menepis-nepis tangan Chanyeol yang iseng.

"Yak! Chanyeol pabo, berhenti menggangguku!"

"Baekki jahat"

"Oh ya ampun Yoda, sudah kubilang nanti saja setelah kita setelai mengin –"

"Ow, coba lihat, Xing. Kita punya _stalker _rupanya" tiba-tiba suara lain menginterupsi kegiatan Baekhyun-Chanyeol, membuat mereka berdua sama-sama terkejut dan menoleh ke arah jendela dengan cengiran gugup.

"Sedang apa kalian disini? Menguntit ya?" tanya Lay karena merasa dua orang itu tidak mau buka suara.

"Ahahaha, maaf hyung, kami tidak sengaja." Baekhyun tertawa canggung sambil membentuk 'peace' dengan jarinya. "Ngomong-ngomong, selamat ya. Kalian pasangan yang serasi." lanjutnya, sehingga Lay maupun Suho salah tingkah. Chanyeol tertawa jenaka.

"Hmm, terima kasih" sahut Lay malu-malu.

"Oh ya," ketiganya menoleh ke arah Suho, "Apa mobilku aman-aman saja? Aku mungkin pulang dengan bus bersama Yixing" tanyanya sambil merangkul pinggang Lay.

"Ah! Tentu saja! Kan kami yang membuat mobilmu mogok, sudah pasti aman dan baik-baik saja –aaw! Baekki sakit!" Chanyeol menjerit ketika Baekhyun mencubit lengannya, dan sedetik kemudian ia menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan saat menyadari Baekhyun sedang memelototinya.

"Ahh~ Jadi ini semua rencana kalian, heum?" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa terkekeh kaku saat Suho menampakkan senyum –seringai –_angelicnya_.

"Tapi, karena kalian juga ikut ambil bagian dalam suksesnya hubunganku dan Yixing, maka aku akan mentraktir kalian makan sepuasnya dengan syarat mobilku harus bisa menyala kembali."

.

.

.

.

.

"ASYIK! KITA BISA MAKAN GRATIS!"

.

.

**-End-**

Ini rencananya saya pengen bikin fluff, tapi entah kenapa jadi panjang begini -_-" Ada koreksi dan komentar? :-D


End file.
